Camera Shy
by Crescenta
Summary: "I like this; I like the three of us. This is perfect, for now." -Akane, Shindou, Kirino


**I'm sorry! I know I have a ton of stories I have to update and finish and this isn't even on my profile of "Story Ideas" but I just couldn't help it! I love Inazuma Eleven, and I love Inazuma Eleven GO too. You wouldn't imagine what I felt watching Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. And the new and old characters are just amazing! ~ I've also come to love three pairings!**

**And all of these favorite pairings of mine shall appear on this story! Mainly it's the mighty love triangle that is ShindouXAkaneXKirino but hints of TsurugiXAoi and maybe even TenmaXMidori. Hehe.**

**So anyway, this story is based off of two things. The first is the song "Camera Shy" by School Boy Humor. It's really nice, go check it out! The second is this picture from Zerochan!**

** 917981**

**Don't forget to remove the brackets!**

**Be warned. This could get ugly long.**

**Camera Shy**

_Snap!_

"Haa… Shin-sama…" Yamana Akane sighed rather happily after taking a quick photo of the Captain of the Raimon Soccer Team. It was a normal day, actually. Seto Midori was yelling encouragements at everybody, more specifically at Matsukaze Tenma and Nishiki Ryouma; Sorano Aoi was preparing towels and bottles of water for when the next break was over; Otonashi Haruna was speaking with her older brother Kidou Yuuto about some information she got for the next team they were up against while the Coach of the team, Endou Mamoru, was standing with his back straight and arms crossed as he watched and observed everyone's movements.

"Everyone's working so hard." Whispering to herself she suddenly put on a determined face, "I'm going to work hard too." Standing up, she walked over to her friend, Aoi.

"Oh, what is it Akane-san?" asked the first year, looking up at her after sorting out the needed refreshments.

"Is there anything else you've forgotten to bring?" she asked with a smile. Aoi paused and started thinking.

"Hm… I don't think there's—Oh! I forgot the first aid kits." She remembered but then suddenly pouted. "…I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright. I'll get it for you." Akane reassured the younger female as the other felt a sudden feeling of guilt.

"No, Akane-san. I can't possibly let you fix my mistake."

"But I want to, Aoi-chan. I haven't done much today so please let me take care of this one task." The two of them stared at each other, waiting for the other to just suddenly sigh and say 'fine'. Much to Akane's delight, Aoi was the first to do so. Giving up knowing Akane would probably not let this go; Aoi rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… I guess. If you want to." The brunette nodded and patted the other's shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll be back before you know it." She smiled at her and she smiled back. Akane started walking towards the clubroom when Midori stopped her by the arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"To the clubroom to get the first aid kits." Akane replied without a question of doubt as to why Midori stopped her.

"Oh, then let me come with you."

"It's alright; I can take care of the kits myself." Akane waved her hand in a half and half gesture.

"No not—well yeah, that too, but I was planning on heading there since I kind of forgot my bag." Akane's smile did not fade as she nodded to her older friend. The two went on their way when two other things decided to tag along.

"Akane-san! Midori-san! You're going to the clubroom, right? I'll join you guys!" the energetic young brunette with the hair that looked like an owl hurried over to the pair together with a quiet Tsurugi.

"Tenma-kun. Did you forget something as well?" Akane asked and Tenma just nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind us joining the walk there, would you?"

"No, not at all." Turning around once again, the two girls and two boys walked silently to their destination. Upon arriving, they sort of scattered to find and get whatever they were here for. Tenma dove under all the chairs and tables.

"Now where is that thing…" he mumbled, searching for his missing item desperately. Midori sighed and shook her head, going over to the place she had sat during their meeting a while ago and to get her schoolbag. Akane smiled at everyone's actions and headed to the equipment room just beside this one. While she was going, she felt a strange presence. Turning around, Tsurugi was right behind her with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. She stopped to look at him.

"…"

"…" neither of them responded and Tsurugi's eyes were still closed. Akane waited for him to do something and got what she wanted when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Why did you stop?" his question was simple and Akane's expression did not change.

"Why are you following?" was her reply and Tsurugi did not respond after this. He then walked pass her and went inside the equipment room first. Akane tilted her head and confusion and decided to follow him to see what he was up to. Inside the room, she stood by the door and watched as Tsurugi started to search for something. Akane then got the idea that maybe he just left something here by accident and wasn't just following her like a stalker or something. Deciding to ignore him for a while she went over to the cabinet. Opening the door she found four first aid kits. Smiling, she grabbed the four but, in all honesty, could not close the closet door anymore. She couldn't even see anything, now that the boxes blocked her way of vision.

"Phooey…" she mumbled and pouted. She guessed this would happen, but she wanted to do it anyway. "I hope I don't fall or anything…" grasping the items in her arms she turns around and slowly heads for the door when suddenly a part of her burden was lifted off of her hands and into Tsurugi's.

"Ah, Tsurugi-kun." His face was blank when he does this. Akane was about to open her mouth to try and tell him that she's fine with carrying it but knew otherwise he would not listen. Because that's what guys do apparently. And she's heard that Tsurugi can be _very _stubborn sometimes. So, she just smiled. "Thank you."

"Hn." They walked out the room with a pair of kits of their own and saw that Midori and Tenma were waiting for them.

"There you two are!" Midori held her bag over her shoulder with her other hand on her hip. "Seriously, I thought you left without us or something."

"Ahaha, sorry." Akane smiled in apology and Midori let out a sigh but with a smile of her own.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Tsurugi?" Tenma asked. It appears that he is now holding onto something like a golden pocket watch. Akane gave it a thought for a moment then turned her attention to Tsurugi, since everyone was kind of waiting for his answer.

"Yeah."

"Cool! Oh, you need help with that, Akane-san?" he asked again. Although it was a question he already let his hands out to try and take the load off of the young girl. Akane pulled away quickly and gave him her smile instead.

"I'll be fine, Tenma-kun. No need to worry." She told him and Tenma rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… well, if you say so." He says and Akane mentally thanks him for this. It's the first time she's seen someone, a guy, not insist on doing the work for her.

"Let's get back to practice if we're all ready." Midori added in making everyone nod. They started to head back to the soccer grounds and again in silence. Tenma thought about breaking it and add a bit of conversation. Akane expected as much from Tenma, maybe even Midori. But then again, sometimes it's best not to expect _too _much.

"What's your current relationship with Shindou and Kirino?" that was when every single one of them stopped walking. Tenma, Midori and Akane did not turn their heads but blinked in great confusion. Did they just… no, they couldn't have. I mean, there's no chance that he would… would he?

"Well?" the follow up snapped the trio in reality and quickly turn their heads to the tall navy blue haired ace striker of the team.

"…I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Tenma was the person who managed to speak up after the sudden surprise and the other two girls just stood there, expecting.

"I said, what is your current relationship with Shindou and Kirino, Yamana?" Tsurugi had his look on Tenma for his kind of request then back at Akane since the question is apparently for her.

"E-eh?" she was confused. Why would Tsurugi ask such a question? It wasn't in his nature to do so. Unless…

"The world is ending." Midori had put simply, like a fact of some sorts, "There is no way in _hell_ would Tsurugi ask a question like that freely." She had deducted. Akane and Tenma were looking at her when she said this then turned to Tsurugi as if to observe and think.

"I believe you." They said in unison. Tsurugi merely grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Idiots, the world is not ending."

"It is when you suddenly give a damn about Akane's love life!" Midori shouted. She then turned to Akane. "No offense."

"None taken."

"What's wrong with me asking? It's better than walking in an awkward silence." He scowled. He didn't actually mind the silence, but the question popped up in his mind at this certain time. Why, you ask? Tsurugi had overheard a certain conversation a few days back that involved the two people he was asking Akane about…

* * *

_It was after practice and the guys were changing back into their uniforms or maybe tracksuits. After practice meant it was obviously time to go home. A time to finally rest and relax and do whatever the heck they want to do. They were free around this time. Well, maybe if there wasn't any __**homework**__. As they chatted as they changed, a certain brunette decided to ask his best friend something._

"_Kirino, what do you think of Akane-san?" the latter, at the sudden mention of the young girl's name, hit his forehead at his locker's door when he tried to turn around too quickly. Shindou raised his eyebrow at how clumsy he suddenly became but lowered them back to normal when Kirino came to his senses._

"_A-Akane?" he stuttered, a small flush of pink decided to appear on his cheeks. Shindou nodded and started placing his uniform in his bag._

"_Yeah. What do you think of her?" he asked quite simply. Kirino began to sweat nervously and at the same time started to think many, MANY thoughts. For example… _

'_Why is Shindou asking me this question?! Maybe… he's noticed?! That can't be! I am absolutely and positively sure I did not leave any hints of me liking Akane to him! If he knows… maybe… ARGH!' he had then placed his hands on his head and shook it vigorously, as if trying to shake the thought away. Shindou watched as he does this and felt concern for his friend._

"_Are you okay?" hearing him say this Kirino straightened himself up immediately. _

"_Y-yeah! I'm fine!" he sweat dropped and proceeded to put his shirt on. "Why… why do you ask?" _

"…" _he did not say anything and just stared at him. It was freaking Kirino out a bit, why was Shindou giving him what seems to be a cold stare? He turned away and faced his bag, and then an unexpected smile started to appear on his face._

"_No reason." His voice perked up, giving Kirino some suspicion. Is Shindou hiding something? Kirino knew he had to be, I mean, he rarely acts this way to him. "So, your answer?"_

"_Oh… uh… she's…" looking down he started thinking of a certain adjective that would not give him away. But really though, being the stuttering maniac that he is now and showing __**that**__ to Shindou is already a dead giveaway, "…nice."_

"_I see." Shindou stood up and placed the bag over his shoulder. "Would you like to add anything else?" _

"_N-no…" after buttoning up his Raimon uniform, he did the same with his bag. "But I'd like to ask, how about you? What do __**you**__ think of Akane?" Shindou once again fell silent, making Kirino want to just yell so there would at least be a bit noise._

"…_cute." He mumbled and Kirino barely heard it._

"_What?" maybe Kirino did hear it, but he wasn't quite sure if he heard __**right**__. Shindou shook his head and started to hurry out._

"_I-I'm sorry, I have to leave. I have homework to do." He muttered, not turning to look his friend in the eye._

"_M-matte, Shindou!" he called out but the brunette was quickly out of his sight. Kirino shook his head and started to follow him. "Shindou!"_

_It was unbeknownst to them, that Tsurugi's locker was right beside theirs._

* * *

"Well?" again, he repeated and waited for an answer from the girl. It had intrigued him. He was not one to eavesdrop on people but he really didn't eavesdrop. He sort of just overheard it and the two ignored him to the point that they really did not pay any attention to their surroundings. This time, Tenma and Midori turned to the lavender eyed 2nd year student. It was like nothing will ever happen if the question wasn't answered.

"M-me… Sh-Shin-sama…K-Kirino-kun…?" her face started to heat up and Akane knew she was red. Shaking her head, she looked like she denied whatever may have come into her mind, "W-we… nothing's going o-on!"

"…maybe you just don't know." Tsurugi responded and watched as Akane kind of froze in place, probably very confused and was trying to figure out what he had meant. He then took the two other first aid kits from her hold and started to head back to the grounds without another word.

"I-I… w-we… a-ah…" she was shaking, thoughts surged her mind quickly. Mainly about questions and theories that needed answers. Midori looked worried for her fellow friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, the shaking receded and all that Akane did was stand there very still.

"Akane-san, are you alright?" Tenma was worried too. He looked straight into her eyes so that he may figure out what the matter is. It had seemed like nothing at first, her eyes were dull. But then suddenly, he saw a shine that called for him. And her eyes wanted him to…

_Help me, Tenma-kun._

"Akane-san…" he didn't quite get it at first, but a few seconds was all he needed for thinking. He gave her a determined and quick nod and started to run back to the grounds as well, heading towards Tsurugi to further question him about the earlier moment.

"You're confused, aren't you?" Midori asked and Akane slowly nodded.

"What… does he mean…? What… don't I know… yet?" As she spoke the second question, that's when she turned to her. Akane looked up to Midori like an older sister. Sure, they may be in the same year but she would always come through for her. Midori always had the answer to all of Akane's innocent questions.

"…I'm sorry. I don't know either." Midori patted her head and lowered her eyes as the latter did the same. Who knew that this small walk to the clubroom and back would lead to such events?

* * *

"Ah, I got a text message… from Touko-san." Haruna spoke up just before their small meeting started right after practice had just ended. Everyone turned their eyes towards the councilor, not that the message would be important… would it?

"Touko? Well, what does it say?" Endou asked, the sudden mention of his old friend catching his attention.

"Does it include any matters regarding the resistance?" Kidou asked as well, sitting beside his sister and looking over to see what it is.

"I don't think so… she says it's been a long time and Raimon's been working too hard and a break should be needed. She said she… invited us to a party as her Guests of Honor. Wow." Haruna seemed surprised at what was written, and then turned to Endou and Kidou. "Well what should I tell her?"

"A party? I don't know…" Kidou scratched his chin. It sounds nice but do they have the time?

"I think it's great! And we can't afford to decline Touko's offer. I mean, she asked us to be her Guests of Honor!" Endou piped in really happily. He grinned at the two who then nodded in approval. Haruna started texting Touko back for their response and Endou turned towards the team.

"You've all heard, right? We'll be going to a party!" he announced and everyone started mumbling to each other about it.

"Is it one of those ballroom type of things?" Amagi questioned, turning to Kuramada who shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm not really into those things actually…" he sort of confessed. Hayami let out a rather loud and exasperated sigh.

"Oh this is not good… I don't even know how to dance… and there is obviously gonna be a ton of people…" his pessimistic personality kind of got to most of the members and they mumbled the same things under their breaths.

"I think it could be awesome! Too fancy for my tastes, but it could be exciting!" Hamano grinned to get everyone up again. Haruna smiled and nodded.

"Hamano-kun is right. And yes, it will most likely be a ballroom themed party. It's kinda because…" she trailed off after that, looking away and sweat dropping.

"Because what?" Shinsuke asked very curiously. Haruna laughed nervously and Kidou's expression did not change. Endou was unfazed and did not realize that the crucial fact he was going to announce would make everyone feel rather… uncomfortable.

"Touko's the daughter of Prime Minister, Zaizen Sosuke!" he said it like it was a normal everyday thing to say. One look at his team and he knew something he said was wrong in some way of sorts.

"D-did you just say…" Kurama started with his mouth agape like everyone else.

"DAUGHTER OF THE PRIME MINISTER?!" they all shouted in very much surprise. Endou tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. And?" it had seemed he did not get their shock. Though he has, sort of, mastered the art of maturity, sometimes he's still the old Endou everyone knew and loved.

"Sh-she's the Prime Minister's daughter! A-and she invited us?!" Hikaru blurted out. Everyone probably felt honored and at the same time really nervous.

"It had seemed so. Touko isn't really the kind of person who takes her title and uses it for her advantage. She actually dislikes being known as 'The Prime Minister's Daughter' and prefers being known as just Touko. Her reason for inviting us… I guess she just wants to meet you guys." Kidou smiled as he explains this, all the members of the team slowly turns to face each other. Maybe this really isn't a bad idea. It would actually be nice to be appreciated from time to time.

"I feel better now. More like, excited!" Aoi chimed, getting everyone to feel the same way, though just a little bit.

"Great! Touko-san texted me back. She said the party is tomorrow night and she'll have a limo pick us up. She also said to wear formal clothing." Haruna added in.

"Whoa, a limo. Fancy." Sangoku had his arms crossed. Although he also wasn't the type of ballroom guy he finds this a really good experience to take.

"It's settled then! Tomorrow we'll end practice early so we can prepare ourselves." Endou clapped his hands together.

"Please bring your formal wear with you tomorrow." Kidou said before Endou had completely dismissed everyone and officially ended practice.

* * *

"What are you going to wear, Shindou?" Kirino asked as the two of them were heading home together. Shindou continued to smile.

"I don't know. There are so many things to choose in my closet for formal wear. Since I don't think I'll be going to any parties like this with everyone too often, I guess I'll get my best kind. What about you?" he said. Shindou is very much excited about this as well. He never had any second thoughts of not liking it ever since the announcement was made. He was shocked when he found out that the person who invited them was the daughter of the Prime Minister, yes, but other than that he felt great.

"I'm sure I'll find something good enough to wear." Kirino's hands were behind his head as they walked. He then turned to Shindou with a grin. "Wanna come over to my house and help me check whether it'll be okay?" Shindou chuckled and nodded. He often liked visiting Kirino. His parents were really nice and at often times, it would be fun.

"You're really clueless about these kinds of things, aren't you?" Shindou shook his head while he's saying this then continued to look at his grinning friend.

"Hey, you're the fancy one. I'm the normal guy."

"That looks like a girl." An immediate playful punch to the arm is what Shindou got as a response for saying this.

"Watch it." The two laughed and continued their walk when something caught both of their attentions. Short chestnut hair, lavender eyes, a camera around her neck and a sweet smile, that is. As if simultaneously, and if you were listening very carefully, a _ba-dump_ could be heard from the two and both their faces heated up in unison.

"Akane-chan!" again, in unison. And by this twin action, they turn to each other with a confused look and maybe menacing stare.

"Akane-san!" another voice, but neither did it come from the two. They turn their heads again to see Tenma run up to her, very much out of breath and in hurry. They stood there quietly, watching as Akane turns to talk to him. Tenma's face looked like he was telling her something important, so important that it made Akane… blush? Afterwards, their inaudible conversation ended when Tenma gave her a nod and she responded with a…hug. A hug in which Tenma gave back.

And from that point on, Kirino and Shindou turned around quickly and ran off into separate directions.

* * *

It had been a long day for Akane. It was tiring in both physical and emotional aspects. Especially about what Tsurugi had been saying to her during that time.

'_What is your current relationship with Shindou and Kirino?'_

'…_maybe you just don't know.'_

She stopped from her tracks and held her head. Right now, she's having a serious headache. What did he mean when he said 'current relationship with Shindou and Kirino'? Everyone knew about Akane's crush on Shindou since it was very obvious, but could her feelings just be admiration? How about Kirino? Why did Tsurugi add him to the subject? Maybe she felt something for him too, maybe the same way she's felt something with Shindou. She had never considered her feelings for Kirino before but now…

"What don't I know…?" it was hard. Being kept from knowing the truth, she's been there before. She wants to always know. She wants to always be needed and wanted and not be protected all the time. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of these old thoughts of hers. Now's not the time to be thinking about this. The party is tomorrow and she's not entirely sure if she's got a gown or dress to wear that's nice enough. After all, you're going to be guests to the Prime Minister of Japan.

"Just smile." And so she did and continued on her way home, thinking about something more like her Akane-self. She needed to sort the pictures she took today and put them in their respective albums; help Mom cook dinner tonight; do her homework; find a cute gown or dress and some nice accessories…

"Akane-chan!" she heard someone call, causing her eyebrow to rise. Now who would that be? Attempting to turn to where the voice came from, she heard a follow up.

"Akane-san!" oops, wrong direction. Turning around she sees Tenma running up to her, panting like it seemed like he just ran a hundred miles.

"Oh, Tenma-kun." At first she thought that he spotted her and wanted to walk her home because 'it's dangerous and a girl shouldn't be on her own at night'. I mean, that's what the Shoujo Mangas always told her.

"I… I found… I found out what Tsurugi was talking about." He said, taking deep breaths at a time to get his composure back. Akane widened her eyes now that she's been reminded that she asked Tenma for help on this subject.

"O-oh yeah…" lowering her head a bit, she nods to tell him to go on.

"He, uh, was talking about your current relationship with Captain and Kirino-senpai, right?" Tenma wanted to clear up, making her nod again. "When I talked to him about it after Coach dismissed us, he told me that we misunderstood what he meant."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he overheard this one conversation of the two of them together that kind of involved you." She widened her eyes at this, "And he was just curious whether you had feelings for either of them. He also said it bugged him too much he needed to get it off his chest."

"I… they… talked about me…?" again, her face flushed red just like her name and her cheeks warmed up.

"I guess you can say Tsurugi was worried about how you felt too. See? He's not such a bad guy!" Tenma grinned and Akane felt like a burden was just lifted. She now knew the truth. Not the whole truth because this was all Tsurugi really knew about but he allowed her to know. And that was important here. She looked at Tenma and smiled really big.

'_And it's all thanks to you.'_ Out of sheer happiness, she hugged Tenma. It was almost involuntary, actually. As he was hugged, Tenma smiled and hugged back to be respectful.

"You're welcome, Akane-san." He said and Akane nodded. Whilst hugging, she managed to turn her head to the right for no particular reason at all. Her eyes widen when she sees two people run off. One with short wavy brownish gray hair and the other with bright rose pink hair. She only knew of two people who had that and, regrettably, they saw her. She realized something and quickly broke her hug with Tenma. He raised his eyebrow at her sudden action.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" he asked. Akane shook her head. She can't tell him about it, he's done so much for her; she doesn't want him to be troubled.

"I-It's nothing, Tenma-kun. I just realized I have to go home before my Mom and Dad gets worried…"

"Oh, let me accompany you. It's not right for a girl to go home on her own at night, it's dangerous!" her smile returned, she knew he would say that.

"I'll be fine. My house is just around the corner." Tenma pouted, she really wasn't giving him any chances of helping, is she? It seemed Akane had read his look and shook her head as well as mouth a 'sorry'.

"Well… okay. If you think you can take care of it." He started walking to the other direction in which where he came, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Akane-san."

"Good night." He waved her good bye and turned to walk away. She did so too, but probably not with a smile like Tenma had on.

* * *

_Why?_

He ran quickly, turning to the right and to the left to head home as fast as possible.

_Why did it have to happen like that?_

Nothing was stopping him right now. He didn't care if he'd trip occasionally; he'd always get back up and start running again.

_And why with __**Tenma **__of all people?_

"No…" Kirino shook his head and closed his eyes shut. He was hurt; he was heartbroken to be precise. All because he saw her hugging Tenma. Maybe it means something. Maybe it was just a friendly hug. All this was coming from that side of the brain that really said he loved her. What he was feeling now… was being pursued by the other part that told him to give up on her. What should he believe? What was more… right?

"AAGGHH!" he had reached his house by this time, and he needed to let it out. Kirino burst through the door. It didn't matter if he did, nobody was home anyway. His parents were out and he didn't as so much care. He slammed the door behind him with much force and that was all he needed.

He needed to think.

He leaned his back to the door and slowly sank to the ground. He pulled his legs up to his chest and held his head at the same time looking down. Silence overtook him.

* * *

_What… what was that just now?_

After his sudden running, he finally slowed down until he ended up walking back home.

_Why did I… feel… that way?_

As he walked, he looked to his hand and stared at it.

_Was that… jealousy?_

"What am I saying, of course it wasn't." Shindou shook his head and continued on. But as he did, he suddenly began to frown and felt an aching pain, mostly where his upper chest was. It was a confusing kind of pain, why did he feel it? He didn't have too many problems in practice. He doesn't seem to have illnesses that would result in this kind of—

_You're heartbroken, Shindou._

He stopped to look around, wondering where that voice was from.

_Stop looking, I'm you._

Shindou raised his eye brow and shrugged. Maybe he was tired and was hallucinating, that's all. He opened the gates to his house and closed them once he was in. He walked up the porch but then had this sudden urge not to go in just yet. He turned around and sat down on the small steps. He stared at the stoned pavement, and started to wonder.

_Shindou, don't hide it. You're hurt._

"Why would I be hurt?" he suddenly said aloud, causing him to realize what he had done. Now if anyone were to have heard that then he'd be pronounced crazy for talking to no one in particular.

_You're talking to yourself. It's a common thing._

"I am not talking to myself." Mumbling, he was annoyed at how things are turning to whomever he was talking to's favor.

_Well, either way. You can't keep denying things like this._

"Denying? I am not denying anything."

_You are. You just did. You denied not denying anything._

Shindou sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "What do you want? Who are you?"

_I just said that. I am you, Shindou. I am that part of you that accepts everything up until this point. The part of you that accepts the fact that you are in love with—_

"I am not in love with anybody." Cutting the voice off, he looks away to stare at something else.

_You're doing it again._

"So what if I am?!" Shindou stood up out of irritation of the voice, "It doesn't even matter anymore if I love her because Kirino does too and maybe even Tenma and I can't hurt either of them or myself! I can't just give up on her either because she's the most beautiful, most adorable, cutest, nicest, kindest and caring person I have ever met and I don't want to lose her and—" realizing what he's done he stops before he could say anything else. He pants and holds on to where his heart is.

_You said you loved her._

"I…" he panted, having said a mouthful.

_So you do accept it. _

"I… she… Kirino… and…"

_Keep calm and carry on, Shindou. You should call Kirino; you're worried, aren't you? _

"But…" lowering his eyes he did the same with his head. "What if he…"

_Don't worry. It'll work out somehow._

Shindou widens his eyes when he hears this. It's what Tenma always says when he has problems… when the team has problems. And somehow, it actually does work out in the end. He reaches into his pocket and stares at his phone. Following what you think is right and what you think you _need _to do… is something he should do around this time now. He opened it slowly and dialed a certain number. He placed it on his ear, beeping sounds indicating the call was in process. Sooner or later, someone picks it up.

"…_hello?"_

"Kirino," hearing his voice made him relax a bit and let out a sigh of relief, "are you home?"

"_Shindou… I… yeah I'm home…"_

"Listen… about what happened… and what we saw…"

"…_it's probably nothing, huh."_

"No, it's not nothing," Shindou gains this serious look, "I've decided that I won't hide it anymore. I'm not going to deny anymore."

"_What are you—"_

"Kirino, I'm in love with Akane-chan."

* * *

It was the next day, Akane was walking to school. Her regular schoolbag was over her shoulder, her camera was dangling around her neck and she had with her an extra bag for her clothes. But the frown from last night had remained, still. She thought about what she saw and thought about what she's done. Though she's not quite sure about how the two actually thought about her in the first place, she could tell that somehow her hugging Tenma had hurt them. Why else would they run away?

"Ah… I feel so stupid now." She sighed to herself and looked at her watch. It's still a bit early. Maybe she could do a quick run and visit the two of them, to see if they were okay. Akane nodded and decided she'd do that. After all, she's a manager. And a manager's job is to make sure all members are in tip top shape for practice. She's also their friend and classmate, and as a friend she needs to know if they feel alright and to make sure she'll do whatever it takes to make them feel alright if by any chance they weren't. Running towards Kirino's house first, since it was the closest; she hurried over so she'll have plenty of time to take care of her morning picture rounds. Turning to the corner, she actually manages to spot Kirino and Shindou together. What luck!

"Kirino-kun, Shindou-san." From afar she knew it was them. As she called out their names, they turn to look at her with rather surprised expressions. She decided to walk towards them this time, not run. She needed to think about what she was going to say. Should she say 'sorry'? Yeah, that could work. Maybe she'll also bring up last night and explain some things.

"Akane…" Kirino mumbled now that she's closer. Shindou stayed silent and stared at her.

"I saw you guys last night and wanted to check on you two," her saying this made them widen their eyes, "I didn't know why but you guys suddenly started running away into different directions. It was odd because I always see you go home together."

"Uh, that's just…" Kirino started thinking up of a good excuse. He obviously couldn't tell her for real.

"We were in a hurry to go home." Shindou backed him up but kept his blank expression.

"Y-yeah. What Shindou said. Homework and stuff…" Kirino added and Akane let out an 'oh'. The three of them stood there quietly. Akane looked up and looked them in their eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, and before either of the two could ask why, she quickly embraced them. The embraced pair started turning red and looked at the young manager who didn't look back. Akane buried herself in their Raimon uniforms and didn't want to look back up, for a reason of course. She was becoming the color of her name.

"A-Akane-chan…" Shindou stuttered, very surprised at her sudden action.

"I… I saw you two… last night… and you were probably hurt because of me… I'm here to say that nothing went on between me and Tenma-kun… we just hugged because he made me happy by helping me with something… I'm s-so very sorry…" that very last part she then flushed in embarrassment since she stuttered. Akane was a morning person, so she acted like a normal and peppy girl most of the time around this certain time of day. But now that she's hugging these two guys… that may not even be possible anymore.

"Y-you thought w-we were h-hurt…?" Kirino asked and Akane nodded. She let go of them and took a step back. They saw her red face and she saw theirs. The moment was awkward for the three of them.

"H-hai…" she tried looking away.

"Wow, you really are what I thought." Shindou smiled knowingly. What he had said last night was the reasons he loved Akane, and now it's safe enough to say that he picked the right reasons.

"H-huh?" Akane was once again confused. What did he mean by that? Gosh, it's like Tsurugi all over again. But then again, it wasn't entirely. Shindou chuckled and bent down to pick up the bag of clothes she just dropped. Seems like Akane didn't notice it until now.

"Nothing, I said nothing." He dismissed it already and glanced the contents of the bag he was holding. "Oh, is this what you're going to wear later on?"

"A-ah, th-that's…" she took it from his hands quite quickly. It was embarrassing to Akane for him to see her dress of course, I mean, would he like it when she'd put it on? Akane felt flustered yet again when she imagined herself wearing it with them… observing.

"No need to be embarrassed, I think you'll look wonderful in it." Shindou reassured her it'll look and be fine and Akane couldn't do anything else but nod. Kirino had been watching this scene unfold before him. To be exact, he was very much surprised Shindou's actually doing this. He had never made any signs of ever liking Akane in the first place, so why does it seem like he's… flirting? Kirino shook his head knowing that would be impossible. But then, it's happening right now so to speak. And if what was happening was true… there is no way he's going to lose.

"Wonderful? You're holding back, aren't you?" Kirino spoke up, making the two turn to him. "She'll be more than that, she's going to look drop dead gorgeous!" he even let his arms out and gestured to her. Shindou furrowed his eyes as if he sensed a challenge and Akane was now speechless. She couldn't think straight anymore when he said this and now she's even more confused once Kirino glances at Shindou and starts smirking, with his arms crossed. Shindou gave him a cold glare and everything just didn't make sense anymore.

"I… this… w-we should g-get going…" as if she didn't want to believe that she saw Shindou _glaring _at his best friend, she turned and started walking ahead of them, forgetting it had ever happened and tried to think of something else so she wouldn't feel awkward again.

"What are you doing?" Shindou asked in a harsh whisper once Akane was far enough for them to talk.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm doing what I can so that I'll get Akane." His smirk never disappeared as the both of them started walking too.

"So I guessed right, this was a challenge."

"Hoho, my dear Shindou, you're finally catching on." Kirino patted his back playfully, receiving yet another glare. "But remember our agreement last night. We're not going to break our friendship just because we like the same girl."

"Yeah, I know." Shindou sighed and stared at the back of Akane's head. "I'm surprised she hasn't noticed how we feel by now."

"Just like you." Kirino placed his hands at the back of his head and stared up at the sky, probably thinking what he's going to do next to get Akane's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Shindou once again looked at him and the young man just continued to smile. Shindou still didn't know of the fact that Akane has had a crush on him ever since the very beginning. But now with Kirino in the picture, she's most likely having trouble with those feelings for him and may have new ones for Kirino. This, of course, is a great advantage.

"Oh, you know."

* * *

"Alright guys, practice is over and Touko will be here in—" Endou looked down to take a quick glimpse of his watch, "—thirty minutes! So hurry over to your locker rooms and spruce yourselves up!"

"Yes Sir!" everyone shouted happily and hurriedly went over and grabbed their duffel bags and normal bags filled with the clothes they needed to wear. Given the time, it wouldn't be enough so they had to make use with it. It was like a race, all the guys running to get to the locker room as quickly as possible. Midori had grabbed both her friends' wrists and started running as well, almost dragging Aoi and Akane with her. Tsurugi was the only one left and wasn't in a hurry. Well, only one in the team that is. Endou and Haruna did the same and hurried as well, leaving Kidou behind where he casually walked with Tsurugi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the guys' locker room, everyone seemed to be having a really hard time.

"Uh, how do you put on a tie again?" Tenma sheepishly asked his upperclassmen, pointing at the disheveled accessory around his neck. Almost everyone shook their head and pointed to their own showing that they had the same problem. Shindou chuckled at this after finishing his own. He looked at everyone.

"Is there anyone here besides me that knows how to tie a tie?" at first, no one seemed to raise their hand but slowly someone did, and it was Kariya.

"Kariya? Wow, unexpected twist of event." Kirino smirked. His foot was on top of one of the benches as he started to tie up the shoelaces of his black boots. Kariya rolled his eyes.

"Now, now. No fighting. A gentleman never argues with another man." Shindou sort of scolded them and then turned to Kariya. "Would you mind helping the others with me?"

"Tch, whatever." He walked over to Hikaru and started fixing his tie, making Shindou smile for listening to him. He then went to Tenma to help him out.

"Thanks Captain." Tenma rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed now that he was doing it for him like a parent or adult or something.

"No problem." It was silent, other than the faint speaking of the other members. It was only silent for the pair, since Shindou was reminded of what happened the night before.

"Is… there a problem?" the energetic young lad asked, feeling rather uncomfortable now. Shindou looked at him and shook his head immediately.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Really? It looks like there is… since I feel that you don't like me right now. The look on your face says so." Tenma pouted and Shindou looked surprised. Did Tenma figure him out just by looking at the expression he had?

"I…" he was about to tell him his problem with Tenma, that he saw him hugging Akane last night. But for some weird reason, he couldn't. Tenma was his friend. And something told him that the hug he had with her was nothing more than something friendly. So he smiled again. "Like I said, it's nothing you should worry about. Really."

"Well…" Tenma waited as he observed the smile his captain had on to see if it was forced or something. But once seeing that it was a genuine smile now, he decided to let the feeling go. "You're right. It's nothing."

"I told you." He said, finishing Tenma's tie and even brushed off the dirt from his shoulders. "I say Tenma; you have really nice formal clothes."

"He looks like a Prince!" Shinsuke added, now putting his small coat on and removing his blue headband to replace it with the same thing but with a different color, probably black.

"Wh-what are you saying? I'm not like a Pr-Prince! If anyone's a Prince it would most likely be Captain or Tsurugi or even Kirino-senpai or something!" Tenma was flustered and shook his hands in the air. Shinsuke chuckled at the sight.

"Kirino? A Prince?" since the topic at hand was that, seems like now was the time to talk about it then. Kariya stifled his laughter and looked away, probably hitting a nerve by now.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" Kirino shouted in complete rage, getting sick of Kariya's attitude and the jokes of him looking like a girl.

"Noisy people." Tsurugi, who was finished with dressing up, was leaning at the wall beside the door. His arms were crossed and it looked like he was waiting very impatiently for everyone to finish already.

"I guess the finished ones can leave already to the Meeting Room." Sangoku rubbed the back of his head, and checked himself out in the mirror. Afterwards he started rummaging through his bag for something to add.

"Oh, great! Let's go, guys who are finished!" Nishiki announced and grabbed Tenma by the arm, pulling him out of the room with Tsurugi immediately following. Shindou looked at Kirino who nodded when he was done with his boots. The pair walked out while the others continued to get ready.

* * *

"Midori-san's hair is so beautiful…" Akane sighed happily, standing behind Midori who was sitting down on one of the chairs, resting her head on the palm of her hand. Akane was wearing a knee length dark lavender puffed up sleeved Lolita like dress with a lace ribbon at her upper back. Around her neck was a black strapped rose necklace and on her head was a small purple headband that was hidden in her hair but still managed to show the small design of a bow. Her hairstyle remained the same with her usual two plaits. She is wearing, still, her purple pantyhose along with hollow strapped purple flat platform shoes.

"Meh…" Midori wasn't all too excited about this now that she's put on her dress. She actually didn't _know_ she had something like this hidden in her closet. She just told her Mom that she was attending an important party yesterday, and then that was all she needed to do and her Mom just sprang into her room and dove into Midori's closet, looking for a dress for her to wear. And boy did she find one.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Akane smiled and patted her older friend's head as she continued brushing her hair. She heard, yet again, an uninterested sigh. Midori's dress was somewhat on the revealing side. It was green and was single strapped, leading unto her right shoulder. The front part of her dress reached only up to her thighs and the backside was a long skirt that followed unto her ankles where her legs were bare just like her left shoulder. She was wearing green, closed-toe, stiletto pumps for heels. When Akane managed to straighten up her long red hair, she placed a flat green hair band with a red rose design on it. After she had placed that, Midori grabbed something from the open bag beside her and started to put on a green strapped necklace with no particular charm.

"Whatever." She resumed her position and a look of not caring about anything in the world anymore.

"Haha, seems like Midori-san is really annoyed right now." Aoi giggled, posing in front of the mirror and brushing her dark blue hair.

"Filled with total fucking pissed-off-ness."

"You know, a lady never speaks bad language." Turning around Aoi faces her to sort of remind her that somehow tonight, they were ladies. Aoi was wearing a black short sleeved v-necked tight shirt that had only reached a little above her stomach underneath a blue sleeveless cardigan that was connected together with a white thin laced ribbon; this cardigan had two ruffles on each side. Also on her was a pair of dirty white shorts and a dark brown belt. Her black socks reached her thighs and as for shoes she had heeled brown boots. There were added sleeves on her arms that was also dirty white in color and reached a little bit above her elbows until down at her wrists.

"You're not even wearing a dress." Midori pointed out and Aoi placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't have anything else formal. Besides, I talked to Haruna-sensei and she said it was okay and that maybe Touko-san might like it." Aoi pulled at her arm sleeve and looked down with a small smile. Midori glanced at her and sighed again. Something amazing better happen or else she might end up dying of unsatisfied-ness, if that's even possible.

Just then, the doors of the clubroom suddenly slide open, showing the appearance of five boys dressed in oh-so-handsome suits.

"Ah, Aoi! Akane-san! Midori-san!" Tenma was the first to notice their presence in the room, all ready. Hearing his voice made Midori suddenly sit straight up and gain a look of what seems to be surprise and embarrassment?

"Good evening." Akane greeted and smiled at everyone. Right now, she was in a very good mood and has completely forgotten about the weird things that has been happening to particularly her this whole day (like whenever she was about to take a picture of Shindou he'd turn to her and smile for the ready and then suddenly Kirino would mess the pic up by 'accidentally' pushing him to the side or bumping him).

"D-DON'T GO NEAR! I-I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" Midori shouted at them, almost red in the face and desperately trying to pull down her front skirt so they wouldn't see how revealing it was. Tenma tilted her head along with Nishiki.

"How are you going to do that when you're way over there?" Nishiki asked and suddenly everything was silent. Midori's face was blank at first but then she thought of something up.

"I'LL HAVE AKANE KILL YOU!" she shouted again, revising her threat. Nishiki was about to comment about the matter but then glanced at Akane who was smiling _too _brightly at all of them but had this very strange and very dark and evil killing intent aura above her, shutting him up immediately.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're embarrassed of what you look like at the moment." Tenma stated, causing the latter to turn really quiet and look down as she's thinking of a response for that. "If it is that, then there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I bet you look beautiful."

"…" Midori did not turn to face him; she just continued to stare down and became even more of the weirdo she is now that Tenma had called her 'beautiful'.

"Not just you, even Aoi and Akane-san are too." The mention of their names, both girls turn to Tenma and gave him their sweetest smile.

"Thank you, Tenma-kun."

"Thanks Tenma!" and the boy nodded as a 'you're welcome' to them. The four other boys stared at Tenma with very different expressions. Tsurugi's was blank and it was hard to read, but somehow it's trying to tell Tenma to stop what he's doing or else. Or else what? Kirino and Shindou basically shared the same feelings right now and glared at Tenma, who ignored their glaring for some odd reason. Lastly, Nishiki's was nothing close to the other three because he had a bright grin on and started patting Tenma's back.

"Way to go Tenma! That's the spirit! Just what a real man should do!" he looked proud for Tenma who in turn smiled back at him and thanked him as well.

"Tch." Three certain people didn't think the same though and turned their heads to look away almost the same time. After that little scene they approached the girls to have a talk with them, though Tsurugi just sat down and did nothing.

"Wow Tenma, you look so dashing!" Aoi giggled lifting Tenma's arm to check out what he's wearing from the front and back.

"Thanks." Blushing a bit, he lets her examine his clothes and waits till she's finished.

"So, why are you hiding your dress or something?" Nishiki asked the red-headed girl, sitting across her and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion when she grabs a bag and uses it to cover her lap.

"I-It's nothing y-you should think about…" she mumbled and tried looking away, hoping he wouldn't concern himself with it. But it's Nishiki, so yeah.

"Shindou-san, Kirino-kun, you both look nice." Akane smiled when the pair went over to her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kirino complimented back, patting her head thus causing her to giggle. Shindou let out a small breath, is this all Kirino's got to say? Now's his chance and turn to impress her.

"Like a Princess." The young pianist said, placing an arm behind his back and bowed, at the same time gently grabbing her hand and giving it a peck. Akane's blush yet again returns as she quickly uses her free hand to cover her mouth to prevent her from involuntarily squealing. Kirino's eye twitched at this action. Shindou then let go of her hand and stood up straight again.

"U-uh…"

"The question here is, who might be your Prince tonight?" he added and gestured to the boys currently in the room who are currently busy. "It could be anyone. Be it Tenma, Tsurugi or even Kirino." This time it was the pink haired boy's turn to gain the confused look. Wasn't Shindou trying to _get _Akane to like him (well, like-_like_ him that is)? If that was the case, why would he somewhat of help him out? And why is he also trying to get Akane to think of the others as possible Princes?

"O-oh… u-uh…" Akane stuttered. What's a good other topic to use so that this type of conversation wouldn't happen right now? Luckily, the doors slide open and the others come in, bringing with them new conversations to talk about and once Sangoku and Kurama went towards them, Akane couldn't help but let out a breath of relief.

"Seems like everyone is ready—oh, hello Akane." Sangoku greeted and smiled at the smaller girl as she nodded and smiled back.

"Hello Sangoku-senpai." The goalkeeper began to talk to Shindou and Kirino, ultimately keeping them from talking to her and since he was kind of older and a senior they wouldn't want to show disrespect. Akane took this chance to talk to somebody else and Kurama was there just standing. She started up a chat and that just went on as it did.

* * *

Everyone was waiting out in the front of the School, all looking fancy with their formal tuxedos and gowns. Endou was looking at his watch every other time beside Haruna and Kidou.

"Calm down Endou-san, she'll be here." Haruna reassured him.

"She maybe a Lady but she's still Touko." Kidou added in, reminding him that not all times did Touko act like what she's supposed to be. Endou sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't seen Touko in a long time. I'm kinda nervous."

"Why? Because she was the first girl who wasn't your Mom that kissed you?" Haruna asked teasingly, causing Endou to blush.

"N-NO!" this lead to a series of chuckles, giggles and smiles coming from the younger ones as they watch their Coach freak out from the memory that had happened ten years ago after the Alieas Academy incident. Boy was it a good thing Natsumi didn't come along or things would've gotten ugly. Before anything else was said and done, they hear a car horn and turn to see a rather long black limo pulling up in the driveway. Almost everyone simultaneously says 'wow' when they see this as the driver comes out of the car and gets up to open the other car door.

"Hey guys!" an energetic chime and a bright smile was presented as they see an older Zaizen Touko sitting at the car seat wearing a neck-strapped light blue dress with dark blue heels. Her dark pink hair was the same, only without her cap, being longer than before.

"Touko!"

"Don't forget Tsunami!" Tsunami popped out from hiding beside Touko. He appears to be wearing a normal type of tuxedo and now has glasses on. The three were even more surprised when they saw him.

"Tsunami-san! You're coming too?" Haruna asked for them.

"Why of course! I _am _the boyfriend of the Prime Minister's daughter." He smirked and the young woman he was sitting next to elbowed him in the stomach.

"You guys should come in." she gestured them to and everyone nodded. One by one they all entered the limousine and the car door closed behind the person who came in last.

* * *

"It's been a long time! I heard you're all working for Raimon now?" Tsunami asked, sitting across the three other adults.

"Yup! Haruna's the counselor, Kidou's the trainer and I'm the coach." Endou explained and Tsunami grinned.

"Ah, coach you say! Seems like no matter how long you're still sticking with your old school now huh?"

"Of course!" the two laughed happily as they chatted.

"So where are you working now?" Kidou asked and the young man stopped his laughter to look at his goggle-wearing friend.

"Well, our soccer team Oumihara was looking pretty good without me as a coach. So after I graduated college I managed to land a job at the Okinawa University as an Art Teacher!" he said rather happily.

"Really? An Art Teacher? I imagined Tsunami-san to work with something surfing-related." Haruna pondered and Tsunami continued to smile.

"Even if I'm an Art Teacher now, I also teach young kids how to surf and play soccer!"

"Now that's more like the Tsunami-san we know." The older woman smiled.

"I try."

* * *

A few minutes later and they arrived at a large building. The doors were opened for them and a ton of flashing lights suddenly appeared that was accompanied by noise. When it was clear enough, they managed to see that random people holding cameras with their flashes on took more than enough pictures at them. A young woman with short blonde hair wearing an earpiece and a suit quickly approached Touko when she started to carefully get out of the car.

"Ojou-sama! I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." She frowned as a bunch of others wearing the same type of clothing appeared behind her.

"It's alright, Mai-san. You should really concern yourselves about the guests I have. Please make sure they'll make it inside without harm." Touko glances at the many kids inside of the limousine and Tateno Mai got what she meant. She commanded something into the earpiece and started leading Touko inside followed by Tsunami who tried to dodge and evade all the hands that tried to grab him.

"Please step out, don't worry, we'll handle the paparazzi." Hayate Hayato reassured the adults and kids, slowly escorting Endou, Haruna and Kidou out.

"Be careful guys." Endou told them before being lead inside. The first to come out were Kariya, Hikaru and Shinsuke.

"Wow, never thought that we're popular now." Kariya smirked and walked casually with his chin up, most of the time ignoring the warnings their bodyguard Gokuhi Tsutomu was telling him. Hikaru and Shinsuke looked at each other and hurried inside. The others followed on until a few of them were left.

"Please stay close to me, Miss." Smith Eiji let out a hand to Midori who stared at it and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I'll be fine on my own." She said, not turning back.

"But Miss—"

"Listen, can you please just watch our back instead? I have to…" she looks at her friend beside her, Akane. She was covering her face, seeming like she didn't like what was happening. "Take care of this."

"O-okay Miss." Midori placed an arm around the young girl, and slowly stepped out. After that, she quickly started running inside, her free arm pushing away any obstacles.

"Move away! There's nothing to see here!" she practically shouted while Akane stood the same. Face still covered with her hands and running alongside her older friend. Tsurugi, who was the one who stepped out next, found this very odd.

* * *

Everyone was inside and safe. No one was harmed in anyway. Well, except for Tsunami. Since no bodyguard came to his aid, he was left to deal with some random people who pulled him in for pictures and interviews, thus leaving him in total disarray.

"Everyone's okay right?" Touko followed up and got nods for a response. Midori let out a sigh and looked over to her friend beside her.

"How was it? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, concern can be heard from her voice.

"No… I'm fine." Akane rubbed her eyes and sighed as well. She looked up at Midori and smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo." The older female ruffled the younger one's hair, but not too much, causing her to giggle.

"Okay, so Mai-san will lead you to your seats and I'll be with you guys in a while." Touko bowed as an apology and Endou put his hands up.

"Please, hope we're not keeping you from anything." She nodded and began to leave as her bodyguarding friend started leading them to where they were supposed to stay.

* * *

"Wow, this place is just amazing." Hamano commented, looking around to admire the décor. The lights were bright and shining, the people who were up and about were elegant and were probably important, and the thing that caught his eye the most was the big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"I guess, just to us. Shindou's probably used to these kinds of things by now." Amagi smiled, eating the plate of food he's gotten when earlier in the night they were given time to get their own dinner from the caterer. At the mention of his name, Shindou turned to him.

"Well, not really…"

"Oh stop being so modest, Captain!" Aoi waved her hand, "We all know you're that kind of classical person so it's normal."

"I guess if you want to put it that way." He rubbed the back of his head and continued to observe his surroundings. To be honest, it's been a while since he's at something like this. The Resistance really was a busy thing after all.

"Hey guys, having fun?" they turn to face Touko, who had her arm looped around Tsunami's as the pair approached them.

"This is quite something, Touko. What's it about?" Kidou asked after putting his glass of champagne down.

"Oh, nothing special really. Papa just actually needed an excuse for throwing a party. He really likes parties; especially fancy ones." Touko sighs but continued to smile. Everyone started to chat about matter then. "And anyway, I heard that—"

"Ojou-sama! It appears we have a problem." Tateno hurried over to her as she turned.

"What is it?"

"It's trouble. Apparently the entertainment didn't make it so we've got no one to play music." Hearing this Touko widened her eyes. She let go on her hold on Tsunami, who pouted, and placed a hand on her chin, thinking of a possible solution for this.

"Is something the matter?" Tenma asked, looking at the troubled look on young woman's face.

"Yes… it's just—" she turned to look at him but ended up staring at Shindou. The boy felt uncomfortable because he was being stared at but sighed when she turned to gaze upon something else. Touko gazed at Kirino then followed by Akane. She repeated this with the three of them and ended up making them confused.

"Touko? You okay?" Tsunami asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and grinned widely.

"I have an idea." She then approached the people she was glancing at. "Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru and Yamana Akane, right?"

"Uh… yes." Kirino confirmed for her.

"Great! I need you guys to perform right over there in the middle of the ballroom!" she pointed to the place where an ebony black sleek piano was at and a Martin D-14 Dreadnought acoustic guitar was also. Just around beside the two instruments was a microphone on its stand and in front of it is a music stand with music sheets. When they were done looking at it, the three turn to Touko with at first a blank expression. Suddenly they each gained a look of surprise, confusion and shock.

"Wh-what?!" Kirino blurted, looking back and forth from the instruments and at her. Touko rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden, but I really need your help. These people really love classical music and Haruna's been telling me that Shindou's amazing with the piano. At some point, she also found out that Kirino is pretty good at the guitar and Akane has a beautiful voice." She informed them. The two boys turn to Haruna who herself laughed nervously. Shindou sighed but smiled.

"If the situation calls for it, I guess we can try."

"A-are you serious, Shindou?!" Kirino asked his best friend who nodded very seriously.

"What's the matter? We've performed together dozens of times before." He tried persuading but the blue green eyed boy shook his head.

"Th-that was because we were alone! I can't do it in front of a ton of people, let alone the Prime Minister of Japan!" he complained but Shindou's look never wavered. They had this short staring contest, and the team was probably guessing that they were communicating by thoughts and facial expressions. In the end, Kirino sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"…fine. You win. I'll play the guitar." He mumbled and Shindou returned his smile. He stood up first then reluctantly Kirino followed. But very odd enough, the third person supposed to be performing, didn't.

"Hm? Akane?" Touko tilted her head to the side to see what the girl was up to. Akane did not seemed fazed at all when she was told she was going to be singing. It's like she didn't hear it, like she ignored it, because she continued to take pictures of the place with her pink camera.

"Everything is so majestic." She chimed happily, not paying any attention to the people that were calling for her. Midori, who was sitting right beside her, frowned. She turned to those who were confused.

"I'm sorry but Akane will not be singing tonight." She put simply, her arms crossed and with her right leg over the other. Aoi furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that, Midori-san?"

"Akane won't sing. As simple as that." She continued to stare at her young friend who went on doing her life hobby.

"Why won't she?" Hikaru added making Midori sigh. She glanced at all of them, their expressions telling her to elaborate.

"It's not that she doesn't know how to sing. Touko-san and Haruna-san are right; she has a beautiful voice and can even be considered a professional by now. But then she has this personal problem that greatly affects when and how she'll be when she sings." The girl explains but somehow no one seems to understand quite well of what she's saying. "To put it in simpler and easier terms, nothing but eyes should see her."

"Nothing but eyes?" Shinsuke asked but then Midori leaned her arm on the table and rested her head on her hand, just like before.

"It's obviously a riddle, but what could it mean?" Kurama informed them and that got everyone to thinking. It was a few seconds later and, of course, Kidou figured out the answer.

"I know what she means." He said and everyone looked at him. All he did was smile and approached Touko, whispered something in her ear then went to Akane. Touko, after he was done telling her something, immediately hurried away and towards her SP Fixers friends.

"Akane?" she stopped from mid-press and very slowly turned to look at Kidou, "You don't have to worry. It'll _just_ be eyes."

"…how sure." She mumbled.

"Very sure."

"…okay." After that she handed over her purse and camera to Midori and started walking towards the center. Shindou and Kirino hurried over to accompany her and everyone went back to their seats to watch. As the three walked, people started to stare at them and made space so that the center stage would be left for them. Kirino looked around and gulped, his heartbeat accelerating from nervousness. Shindou and Akane didn't feel the same way he did though, they even looked kind of proud that they're about to do this. Soon enough, they arrived. Shindou sat down on the piano seat, Kirino sat down on a free chair for anyone who would play the guitar and Akane stood behind the microphone and music sheets.

"So what song are we going to do?" Kirino asked, getting the guitar from its stand. Shindou scanned the music sheets on the piano.

"You have music sheets too right? We should follow the song that's ready here." He tells them and Kirino nods, looking at his sheets to see what the chords are and if he knew what song it was.

"You can sing this, right Akane-chan?" Shindou asked the girl who nodded at him. Akane looked around the crowd warily, seeming like she's searching for something yet also like she's avoiding it.

"Let's start." She says.

* * *

Shindou's fingers pressed against the white and black keys of the piano to start them off. Kirino followed by first strumming softly then loud enough for the whole place to hear. Akane placed her hands together, looking like she was praying. Her eyes were closed shut but her mouth opened slightly to let out a beautiful sound.

Everyone attentively listened to the music that was being played for them. The Raimon team was amazed at how the three of them managed to be in sync even though everything was so suddenly announced. Midori looked around just the same way Akane did before the start of their performance.

"Ne, Kidou," Endou nudged Kidou's arm, "what did you figure out? I'm kinda curious."

"I don't know the full details but I got a hunch on what she meant. Maybe, just maybe, Akane doesn't want anyone to take pictures of her." He explains and Endou furrows his eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't she? She loves pictures."

"Yes, she loves _taking_ pictures. I have a feeling she doesn't want being pictured. And what Midori said by 'nothing but eyes should see her', she was referring to the cameras that could possibly be around the place, the paparazzi." He says and gestures his hands to Tateno who just passed by in a hurry. She stopped in her place and spoke into her earpiece.

"I found one. Table 18, red tie and red fedora. He's holding a DSLR." She says urgently. Endou turns to see what was up with this certain person and sees some of the bodyguards take him out of the place. I guess he snuck in.

"Oh, I see. But I have another question." He turns to Kidou again, "How does Midori know this?"

"I can answer that question for you." Haruna says with a smile. "Midori-chan knows because she's Akane-chan's best friend. They've been together since they were little kids and Midori thinks of her as a little sister."

"Well that's nice to hear." Endou grinned and glanced at the red head who was now smiling brightly as she listened to the music. Her eyes were closed and she could relax, knowing that Akane would be alright now that everything wrong is being taken care of.

* * *

Once the music ended, applause was immediate. The three looked at each other and smiled, feeling pretty good after performing and everyone liked it. Shindou and Kirino got up from their seats and moved to a free space with Akane. They held hands and bowed, causing an even louder applause. Afterwards, they managed to see Touko waving her arm at them, signaling for them to come back. When they did, she practically glomped them in one big hug.

"You guys were amazing!" she told them, causing the three kids to blush in embarrassment.

"Thanks…"

"Hey Touko, good news! My friends were just passing by around here back from band rehearsal and would be glad to do the music from now on." Tsunami interrupted, closing his cellphone and placing it back inside of his pocket.

"Really? Can they play classical music?" she let go of the three to turn to him in which Tsunami smiled.

"Classical, soft, jazz, pop, you name it!" he grinned and Touko hugged him as well. She gave him a very quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to go tell Papa." She smiled and Tsunami nodded. And again, Touko left to inform her father of the news.

"Captain! Kirino-senpai! That was great!" Tenma exclaimed to them.

"Yeah! I didn't know Kirino-senpai could play the guitar though." Shinsuke said, right beside Tenma. Kirino rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I don't do it everyday like Shindou. It's more of a free time kind of thing." He tells and the others then start to compliment the two on their performance.

"Akane-san, you were wonderful!" Aoi hugged Akane who then patted the younger manager's back before she let go.

"It's been a while so I missed that voice of yours." Midori had her hands on her hips and Akane just smiled. The managers started to chat about music and how it went well.

* * *

"Hey Tenma, want to dance?" Aoi asked, standing up in front of Tenma with her hand stretched out for him to take. Tenma stared at her and her hand for a good few seconds until he started to turn red and look embarrassed.

"H-huh?" he stuttered, not getting what she meant. Aoi sighed and grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the dance floor.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" she giggles and Tenma feels as if he's being dragged. Endou smiled at how enthusiastic Aoi was and that got him an idea. He stood up, coughed and turned to face Haruna, offering her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Haruna smiled but it then faded as she turned to look at Kidou. They both didn't say a word, not until the young woman sighed a sigh of relief when Kidou nodded very slightly. She took Endou's hand as he led her to where everyone else was dancing.

"Aww, that's sweet." Shinsuke and Hikaru said in unison, watching as Tenma and Aoi started to slow dance as well as Endou and Haruna.

"Too bad we don't have a lot of managers; if we did then we could all be dancing with partners right now." Hamano stated out, making almost all the others gain this dark raincloud over them. Kirino and Shindou have realized that now was the right time to ask Akane for a dance. They looked at each other with a combination of smirks and glares. They look to where Akane was sitting at but found her not there, along with a certain noisy red head.

* * *

"It's so peaceful out here." Meanwhile, in the garden just at the back of this white building, Akane and Midori sat together side by side on a bench, staring up at the night sky and at the bright moon above them.

"Yeah." The two girls didn't talk for a while as they admired the scenery around them too. Midori looked at Akane. "You know, you're going to have to choose now."

"Choose what?" she asked, snapping a photo of the red roses in front of them.

"You know what I'm talking about. Choosing whether it's Shindou or Kirino." Silence yet again filled the air and Akane ignored the question. Midori didn't seem ready to give it up so she grabbed the pink camera from her hands.

"Hey…" Akane pouted and furrowed her eyebrows angrily. Midori's face didn't change from when it was serious as she put the camera down where Akane wouldn't reach it.

"Stop avoiding and ignoring the question, Akane." She tells her and Akane's expression changes. Her face was stoic, and for the first time in her life Midori could not read it. Akane looked away from her and looked back up at the sky.

"They're here." She mumbled. Midori opened her mouth to ask her what she meant but she managed to see, from the corner of her eye, her answer. The young girl closed her mouth and looked at Akane once again. She then wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I care for you, Akane. Make the right decision that leads to where you're the happiest." She whispered into Akane's ear before letting go of her. Afterwards she stood up and started walking away, where Shindou and Kirino were doing the same but this time towards Akane. Once they intersected and she stopped with them doing also. The two look at her where Midori's face was still serious looking.

"You're going to do it now, confessing to Akane, right?"

"Yeah." They both said to answer, and then slowly Midori placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Whichever person she picks, it's now his responsibility to make her happy, to keep her safe and protected. I'll be in the sidelines from now on. She better be unhurt now that I'm not around." She warns them and after a while they nod. Removing her hands she heads back inside, not turning around to look at them and not stopping at all. The two boys look at each other and took a deep breath; going over to the girl they loved who continued to stare up at the sky.

"Akane-chan?" Shindou called for her name, where she turned her head slightly to smile at him then back at where she was gazing at. The two nodded at each other and took a seat on her left and right.

"Akane, I—I mean we… have something to tell you." Kirino started.

"And it's really… important." Shindou continued.

"And personal."

"Yeah."

"Go on." She nodded, showing that she was listening to what they had to say. Shindou and Kirino yet again looked at each other and exhaled. The look on their faces were filled with determination and courage but held a hint of fear and nervousness. It was now or never. They had to say it. But sometimes they'd wonder why they had to do it together. Maybe because they were best friends. Maybe because they were, admittingly, too afraid to do it alone. But then, they have to do it anyway.

"I love you." They both said. They didn't get a response right when they said it though. Akane was still looking up, seeming like she isn't going to turn at something else anytime soon. The two boys' breaths are on hold as they wait for her to look at them. They manage to breathe now that Akane's head lowers a bit.

"…" but the moment didn't change as she said not a word. Shindou gets this feeling that maybe Akane doesn't like either of them. Maybe it really was Tenma or something. Thinking of this he gets that aching feeling once again.

_Stop worrying, just give her a second._

Ah, the voice from his head again that claims to be a part of him. Shindou's not sure why it had appeared once again or why now for that matter but he's believed in what the voice has been telling him to do so he might as well wait a little more.

"…yeah, me too." Akane says voice barely audible. She brushes the hair that was on her face away and tucked them behind her ear as if it was distracting her. Kirino and Shindou were waiting for her to continue but it looks like that was all she had to say.

"To… to who?" Kirino swallows the lump in his throat so that he may clear things up for the both of them. Akane shakes her head and continues to look down.

"I don't know either." She tells them the truth which both relieves them and confuses them. "But then…" Kirino feels a soft, gentle hand wrap around his. On her left, Shindou's hand is being held too. She closes her eyes to try to ease them of thinking, of worry.

"I like this; I like the three of us. This is perfect, for now." She hums cheerfully. Kirino and Shindou exchange looks of 'I don't really know what's going on but let's just go with it' behind her back. Shindou starts gaining a smile of his own, overjoyed and happy. It was good that he's got the girl, and that he didn't have to see someone get hurt from it. Although, their relationship now is going to be awkward to explain to Midori and some others but it's fine the way it is now.

Kirino grins. After taking to account the weight of her hand on his he flips it over to intertwine his fingers with hers. Her soft hand was a nice feeling even though he was wearing gloves. Though he'll have to share Akane with Shindou, it's actually alright with him. Shindou's been his best friend since they were elementary kids and they practically shared everything. Maybe a girl may be harder than anything they've ever shared but it's still something they can try. And if Akane wants things to be this way because it's when she'll enjoy it the most, then he'll go with it.

And at almost the same exact time, Shindou and Kirino leaned their heads closer to Akane's. Two foreheads connecting one. Akane opened her eyes to see two pairs of eyes staring lovingly at her. She couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Yes, this is nice."

* * *

This triad of theirs started walking back to the ballroom, hand in hand. They stood proudly together, happy and content. Kirino noticed that the band started playing upbeat music, and everyone was dancing now, with a partner or not. Shindou managed to see that Tenma and Aoi weren't dancing together anymore. It was now Tenma with a reluctant Midori and Aoi with a smiling Tsurugi. He couldn't help but be surprised when he sees those two together, he's never expected it.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Tsurugi-kun." Aoi complimented as she was pulled out then spun back in and into Tsurugi's arms. Tsurugi just sighed but it was an odd sigh. He wasn't annoyed or irritated when he did that certain action. He sounded satisfied.

"Hn."

* * *

"A group picture?" Endou asked and Tsunami nodded for Touko. It was the end of the party and almost all the other guests have left. The Raimon team were about to say their goodbyes and thanks to Touko and Tsunami for inviting them but they seem to have another thing in their mind.

"This was a great experience and it's been such a long time we were in Raimon. I want to capture this last moment with you guys." Touko smiled with her hands together.

"What do you mean by last moment?" Endou tilted his head and asked again.

"You see, we'll be going out of the country for a few weeks for important business." She sighed but her smile lingers.

"Oh, I see. Then let's do it!" he gave her a thumb up and everyone started to get ready on the platform. A professional photographer also readied himself with his camera but it seems that another person was intending to take the picture as well.

"Akane-chan? What're you doing over there?" Hayami asked when he saw that the girl was standing right next to the photographer, her own camera in hand.

"I'm going to take the picture." She declares with a smile like she isn't going to move in her spot at all. No one was sure if they should try to persuade her to join in the picture or not. Luckily, the only person who _can_ decided to.

"Akane, come be in the picture with us." Midori gestures her over with her hand.

"No."

"Akane…" she gives her a look of seriousness.

"No."

"Don't make me have to make you." The older girl waves her finger around to warn her. Akane stares for a while, falling a bit silent.

"…no." at the repeat of the word the third time Midori sighs and starts walking over to her. Caught off guard Akane wasn't able to evade the hand that grabbed her wrist as Midori proceeded to start dragging her.

"Come on, let's go." She tells her and Akane starts to struggle.

"No, I don't want to!" she shouts.

"You're going in the picture!"

"NO!" they start to quarrel right there, yelling at each other as Akane starts to do a tantrum. The others watched as the two girls had at it.

"Akane is… throwing a tantrum." Amagi started for everyone, making it sound as if it's something not to believe at all. But really, it isn't.

"That's odd." Kariya had his arms crossed as he observed them.

"Yet somehow cute—"

"And adorable."

"—in a way." Everyone turns to look at Shindou and Kirino, who seem to be amused at the sight. It is by now do they consider them very unusual now.

"Akane! Stop acting like a child!" Midori pulled on her arm but the small girl just pulled back.

"I am not a child! You know the reason why I can't be in pictures!" she tells them.

"Why can't Akane-san be in pictures?"

"Because she's—" Midori pauses before she said anything else. She stopped because she needed to think of an appropriate word that would not reveal too much. "—camera shy." And apparently this was the word.

"Is that the reason you didn't want cameras and video cams when you sang?" Touko asks, now understanding why the girl had wanted such a thing to be done when she performed earlier. Akane looked at her and sighed.

"…yeah." She muttered then turned away really quickly. Shindou's eyes then brighten and he holds his breath, he grabs Tenma's shoulders all of a sudden and whispers something to him. The brown haired boy's face was completely blank as he listens.

But then his eyes start sparkling as if he's seeing Endou and the old Inazuma Japan members playing soccer right in front of him.

"That's so cute!" he says with his hands together all fanboy-like. Everyone stares and wonders what compels the boy to say such a thing. Then he sweat drops and looks like he regrets even doing what he just said, "…is what Captain says." Which makes everyone else sweat drop as well.

"Other than that, you promised you'd protect me so that _it_ wouldn't happen again!" Akane whined.

"I did! But now that certain things have 'happened' I have to end that promise here." Midori says very seriously causing the other to gasp.

"Wh-what? Why?!"

"Because it's not my responsibility anymore. If anyone's going to look after you it's those two over there." She jerks her head to Kirino and Shindou as they raise their eyebrows.

"It's like giving the bride away to the groom." Kurama says, finding this whole thing interesting with every word spoken.

Nishiki takes this and makes it into a sort of laughable moment. "Don't you mean, giving the bride away to the 'grooms'?"

Thus causing the large amount of people snickering.

"B-but!" Akane tries to object, ignoring the others indirect teasing.

"Just one picture." Midori gives her a sincere and solemn look, semi-pleading for her to just get this over with. Akane stares back, shocked that she's this desperate to get her to do something she knows she hates doing the most. But then after a few seconds of considering it, Akane pouts.

"…fine." She relaxes her body and gives up resisting, letting Midori drag her to her place in the picture. The photographer, a tall man with ruffled black hair and glasses, smiles knowing they can finally start.

"You want me to take the picture with your camera too?" once he says this Akane pulls herself out of Midori's hold. She turns around and looks like she's going to kill him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CAMERA!" she hisses and was about to pounce on him, sharp fingernails at the ready, when it was Midori who stopped her again.

"Now, now. Calm down." She tells the girl and sighs, regretting the fact that she let her guard down. After a while, and a lot more resisting than before, they managed to get Akane still by putting her between Shindou and Kirino, knowing very well she's lady enough not to act up between the two guys. She grumbles under her breath instead while Midori is right behind her, her arms crossed and placed over Akane's head.

"So you won't escape." Akane grunts.

"Okay, first take!" the man raises his hand up to signify that he's going to take it. Everyone prepares themselves and afterwards loosens up when the picture is taken. The photographer checks his camera to see what the photo's like.

Everyone is smiling brightly but Akane is seen looking away and frowning.

"Uh, one more."

"Midori!" she tries to turn her head and face her but Midori's arms keep her from doing it.

"Up, up! Be a good girl!" she says instead, making Akane cross her arms too as the man gets ready to take another picture. The camera flashes and the man checks the picture.

This time, Akane has her hands blocking her face so she won't even be recognized in the photo. The man stares plainly and gulps before looking up at them.

"…one more." He says, making the manager stomp her foot like a little kid would.

"You said only ONE picture!" breaking free from Midori's heavy arms she faces her and whimpers.

"It would've only been one if you didn't keep moving around!" Midori counters back by shouting. And for the second time today, the two of them quarrel.

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen Akane-san like this." Aoi uttered from her position between Tenma and Tsurugi.

"My guess is that this 'camera shy' thing is based from something in her past that Seto has seen herself." She turns to Tsurugi who, like everyone else, is taking in the scenario before them.

"Really? What makes you say that?" out of curiosity, she questions him. The taller person does not move at all and stays quiet for a while before answering.

"…just a guess." He shrugs.

"Yamana Akane you better smile this next take!"

"Seto Midori, no I will not!"

"We'll see then…" Midori's eye twitched, now irritated at this.

"Fine!" Akane responds, raising her arms up in the air angrily, somehow trying to prove her point further as they return to their initial positions.

_I'm going to run, grab my camera, and hide somewhere before he can even click that button…_ Akane thinks to herself this plan of hers to escape. She glances to her right and finds an empty hallway. Perfect.

That's when she feels something warm brush against her.

She looks down to see Shindou and Kirino holding her hands and then hears a soft whisper, "You don't have to be afraid. Nothing is going to happen to you." She hears Shindou say, trying to reassure her. About to say something too, she was interrupted.

"And if something were to happen, we're here now, aren't we?" she hears Kirino say too. She looks at both of them. One was smiling softly, the other grinning as bright as can be. She then turns to the camera and stares at it. Then she grips tighter on their hold and smiles sweetly.

"Yeah."

The picture is taken and it is perfect.

* * *

**OH GOD I'M FINISHED.**

**This… this is the longest thing I am ever going to publish… EVER.**

**I got inspired by this certain story that is 9 pages (in Word) longer than mine. So I decided, "What the hell, I was going to do it anyway." Thus the creation of this monstrosity.**

**I hope people don't take the ending the wrong way. And I bet it would need an explanation so here it is…**

**Akane didn't want to choose between Shindou and Kirino. She was, at first, going to but then realized that if she did that then the person who was not chosen would feel left out and lonely and painstakingly heartbroken. She did not want that. And so, she decided not to choose between them by saying she liked the three of them together, being a team. Their relationship is more of a triangle kind of one. But really, I had planned Akane to choose one of the two guys.**

**It's just my little secret on **_**who**_** she intended to pick.**

**Haha, I imagine Tenma being the kind of person who can read people with just the looks on their faces or the glint in their eyes. I also imagine him being really sweet to the girls but is very oblivious, just like Shindou, with feelings from a girl.**


End file.
